The Duke of Venomania
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song.  Francis sells his soul for the power to have everyone he wants for himself.  But even under his power, the one person he wants most still wants someone else. USUK! One-sided FrUK!


**Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song. Francis sells his soul for the power to have everyone he wants for himself. But even under his power, the one person he wants most still wants someone else. One-sided FrUK! USUK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Today another beautiful person came to my home. It was my childhood crush, Arthur Kirkland. He was only the newest of a long line of lovely people who were drawn away from the rest of the world to my mansion. I had always been a rather appealing person to look at. However, it was not enough to get me what I wanted. I wanted all the lovely people of my home country to belong to me. But most especially, I wanted Arthur. So, I made a deal with the Devil. My soul in exchange for the power to draw the people I desired to myself. The very next day, five gorgeous people appeared at my door, all intent on being with me! It was heaven. The next day even more arrived. The third day, even more still. I had an entire harem all to myself! I had them all in my bed at one time or another, but the one I wanted the most there was the one that was the most unsatisfying to have.

_**Flashback Begin**_

_I could still remember the first time I ever saw Arthur Kirkland. I was only 10 years old and my family was new to the village. I was playing tag with a group of my new friends and had rounded a corner in a hurry, only to crash into a small body and knock us both down onto the cobblestone._

_ I rubbed my head as I picked myself up off the ground and looked down at the person I had collided with. Ash-blond hair gleamed in the summer sun and emerald eyes glared up at me, annoyed. I fell in love instantly. Realizing that I was being rude, I offered my hand to help the boy up. He scowled and pushed my hand away, scrambling back to his feet on his own._

_ "Watch where you're bloody going next time, you git!" His British accent was adorable, even as the harsh words were ground out at me. He patted at his clothing, attempting to dust himself off. I felt the need to introduce myself._

_ "Hello. I'm sorry about running into you. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. What's yours?" I winced as the boy, who I now realized was a good three inches shorter than myself and most likely about a year younger, let a disgusted expression settle on his face at the sound of my French accent. He opened his mouth to reply in what was sure to be a snide manner when a tiny blur of golden-blond hair and tan skin tackled him back to the ground._

_ "Arthur! I caught you! I told you I would!" A small child, maybe five years old, was now perched on top of the British boy and smiling happily. His bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth and I felt my blood boil in rage. I was astonished when the British boy, Arthur I now knew, smiled back up at the blue-eyed boy. Arthur sat up, holding onto the child so he didn't fall but instead slipped onto Arthur's lap. He chuckled and the little boy giggled back._

_ "I guess you did, Alfred." Arthur glanced back up at me, finally remembering my presence. "But I would have won had this frog not run into me and knocked me down!" Alfred tried to sneak a peak at me but was rather obvious about it. He quickly decided I wasn't that interesting and went back to looking at Arthur. I hadn't said one word to the child, but already I hated him. He was watching __Arthur much too closely and Arthur was doing the same. It made me angry beyond words. I had already decided that Arthur would be mine! I broke the silence in an attempt to catch the Brit's attention._

_ "I said that I was sorry for that!" Arthur ignored me, instead turning all his attention on the whelp. He picked them up off the ground and busied himself straightening their clothes and dusting them off before grabbing the golden-haired brat's hand._

_ "Let's get you home now. Okay, Alfred? Where is your brother at?" Alfred chattered some unimportant reply back and Arthur nodded before leading him away by the hand. The two left without another word to me and I watched as they disappeared around a corner. That day I not only met Arthur Kirkland, the person I would want most, but also Alfred F. Jones, my rival for Arthur's affections. Granted, Arthur never looked twice at me. He was always looking at Alfred. And then, when Alfred was 19 and Arthur was 23 they decided to get engaged. I was 24 and when I heard the news I was devastated. Everyone else had been expecting it for a long time, but I...I had still held out hope that I could make Arthur mine. Thus, my deal with the Devil was made._

_**Flashback End**_

Arthur was the person I had taken to bed the least in the time he was there. The enchantment may have drawn his body to me, but his mind was operating under the delusion that I was someone else. Though it was I who had his body, he cried out not my name but the name of his lover. He moaned and screamed and cried out only for Alfred. I could tell that me was not a virgin- no where near a virgin and the thought of who had had him first left a foul taste in my mouth. It left me feeling bitter and hollow inside so I had him only once, instead keeping him around during the day as a companion. I couldn't bear to have him and yet know he was seeing another when he looked up at me.

My captives wondered about the mansion in a haze so none could be considered for a conversation of any sort, but I enjoyed having Arthur present in the room. His expression always appeared so sorrowful though. I hated it. I wanted him to be happy here, even if it was because of a spell manipulating him. I wanted him to want to belong to me and not Alfred F. Jones.

A week passed after Arthur arrived and new people appeared daily. I hear a knock at the front door and on the front step stands a beautiful girl in a dark blue dress. She had long, curly golden hair and bright blue eyes. They seem familiar. I allow her in and she rushes to embrace me. I open my arms to welcome her into my embrace and she wraps her own around my back.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain. I push the girl away and watch in horror as she pulls a knife from my back. I can feel blood rush from the wound. I collapse to the floor as she grabs a bit of her hair, pulling on it to reveal it as a wig. Glasses are retrieved from a pocket and popped on as the dress is ripped away to reveal tight black pants and a white tunic. I gasp, choking on my own blood. It is Alfred! He has stabbed me!

I am dying. The power of my enchantment begins to break and my beloved captives flee from the mansion in droves. None look at me as they rush out the front door to freedom and their lives once more. I lay in the center of my entryway, a pool of purple-black blood widening beneath me. Alfred stands over me, alternating between watching me to be sure I am really dying and scanning the escaping figures. I know what he is searching for. Who he is searching for. He finally decided that I really am going to die and stops watching me to focus on locating Arthur.

Arthur is the last to appear in the entryway. He rushes into his lover's arms and sobs in relief and happiness. Alfred produces a small silver ring and slips it onto Arthur's hand. It was the engagement ring. Arthur had appeared here without it, but now it was with him once more. A claim on the person I loved, only...not one made by me. Arthur smiles radiantly down at the tiny circlet. They link hands and Alfred begins to pull Arthur out of my home.

Just before the door, Arthur glances back at me. I reach out my hand for him, silently begging him to stay. 'Please come back! I haven't gotten to tell you how much I love you yet!' Arthur just glares down at me and looks forward once more. I feel a small tear slide down my cheek as everything goes black. The last thing I see is Alfred and Arthur standing in the doorway, holding one another close.

_****The End****_


End file.
